totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Cody's Life Of Events
This is the life of Cody Emmet Jameson Anderson from the Total Drama Series! Written by izzynsierrafan12! Cody's life is all perfect untill he does one little thing in school which turns his life right around! IF he didn't do that bareley any of this would be happening! Chapter 1 I was sitting in my seat in maths. I really hate it! So to nake everything fun I drew a picture in my maths book and showed it to my friends. They nodded. We knew exactly what to do. We started to chew some paper and put a hollow tube to our mouths. I counted down." 3...2...1..." then we spat the paper everywhere to our teacher and the most popular go in school and to about everyone. The teacher pulled us up to the front of the class and said "You boys are going to get detention for a week!". Then I said "That is unfair! We are kids we don't learn from our mistakes." Carlos laughed. " So you think this is funny" the teacher snappped at us. I was cracking up in my head Then he sent us to the prinicible who was very strict. He is so strict it is funny! Once I almost fell of my chair when the princible was telling off Lee for not listening. When Lee legged it out the window the princible screamed so loud it hurt my ears and make Jenny's bird she brought to school go all crazy! The princible said he was going to be nice about our punishment. Me and Carlos snickered. He yelled at us and made the punishment worse. He suspended Carlos, Lee, Andrew and me for 3 days! God I love it when I'm suspended! I get off school and can stay up late! The only bad thing is I cant socialise with babes. An hour later my mum picked us all up because the other parents worked. My mum told me I was grounded for a week.So we all went to my house. We went up into my room. Chapter 2 So then whenus friends went up into my room we started playing Halo 3 in 4 player mode. Andrew was winning. He is the best out of us at Halo. So when he was tied with me about to win, I threw a grenade at Lee's character and I was the first to get to 25 points making me the winner! My friends told me to calm down, so did my mum. Next we played The Sims 3 on my laptop. Andrew was hogging the game, so Lee, Carlos and me thought of a plan to prank him. We got my hidden supply of stinkbombs and put them in the toilet room all hidden. Later on he went to the toilet. When he walked in he stepped on 6 stinkbombs. It made the toilet room stink and I mean stink. Later Andrew came cam in."Who put all of those stinkbombs in the toilet" Andrew snapped at us. Carlos commented " Oh Andrew phew! You stink! You should take a shower". Andrew was really annoyed so he went to the window and opened it. "Andrew what are you doing?" I asked him. He didn't reply. We saw his legs go over the window. "Andrew no!" Lee screamed. Andrew jumped 2 storeys down and landed head first on the concerete. There was blood everywhere! My mother came out side and saw him. Then she dropped dead! We thought she just hurt herself so we called an ambulance! We waited 6 minutes for them to arrive. They bursted through the door and ran outside! I was pretty scared myself. Carlos was shivering! Then the paramedics came back to us with terrible news. Chapter 3 I was shocked. Carlos was scared. Lee even fainted! We did not like the the paramedics told us. I think I am going to have nightmares all through my life because of the death of Andrew and my mum. The spirits of them will haunt me forever! Then the police took us to custody. They asked us to explain everything. They wanted us to tellthe truth so we did. They police looked scary! I didn't like being in custody. Later the police put us in their car and started driving. We didn't know where they were taking us. The policeman drove past everything to a building. Then he took us inside. We could here the noise of kids. We suddenly efound out where he had taken us. We didn't like it one bit. We where in daycare centre. He was going to call our parents to pick us up but they didn't answer. That's why they took us here. My dad couldn't answe because he is out of town. I couldn't beleive we where at daycare centre! It was horrible. The people who owned it made us help with the kids. God it was terrible. Finally their parents arrived exept for my dad who comes home in 6 months. So Carlos's mum took me home with them. Chapter 4 Carlos's mum was so dissapointed in us. But she accepted to look after me until my dad came back but I like beacause now I can hangout with my friend all day. But the bad thing is I still have to do chores. We have to do extra ones aswell because we where suspended. Then the next morning it was our 2nd day of supension. I really liked it. So did Carlos. But we are still really sad about what happened. But Carlos's mum is a million times better then my mum so that is what keeps me going in life, and we are still sad about Andrew! But it was his fault! Later we where watching the news waiting for Total Drama Reloaded to com and we found something out really interesting. There might be a world war III. We denied it but it could stillk possibly be true! Later on in the day we all went to Andrew's funeral. It was really sad and made me uncomfortable. Why did he have to commit suicide over a little prank. Maybe because his family treated him like absoloute crap! I'll miss that dude. But everyone has to move on. Chapter 5 Me and Carlos where eating dinner when suddenly we saw black. They power had gone out. It has always been going out these days. Then we heard an explosion. A bomb went out right outside my house. There was also a note left there adressed to Carlos, Lee and me. The letter said "Dear boys who killed my son. We, his ents, are going to punish you and the country by destroying you guys and if you catch us nothing will happen and you will all die!" I dropped the letter, shocked! Lee ran and tried to escape the town. Me and Carlos ran to the sound of bullets. We ran to the worst place of all. High school. We warned everybody in the school and they took the stuff underground to safety and didn't take any kids. Carlos, a girl we where crushing on called Sarah and me ran out of the schol. There was no where to be safe. Chapter 6 1 Month later So it has been 1 month after my mum and Andrew's death. After the war about Andrew's death, LEe was never found, he is probably dead. Sarah too. We last saw her running from sticky bombs. Now we have never heard a trace from her. My dad abandones me and Carlos, he didn't come back when he was supposed to. My life is pretty dark. I need a miracle. Life is so dull. At least I'm dead though I want to be. My life is over. Everyone might aswell shread me in a shredder. Me and Carlos have lost more then anyone else in town. I am in hospital recovering. That war was horror. I wish I could just die right now. Andrew's parents are living the rest of their life in a coffin. They where shot by the RCMP. Hey that reminds me about someone. I can't remember her name. I remember when the RCMP tried to hunt her down. My life is dull! Courtney even triede to sue me! Carlos told her to shut the f*** up. That made her annoyed! So I lay in my hospital bed in bad peace. My life is terrible. So if anyoone wants to kill me, do it in my sleep. Chapter 7 After my time in hospital, the police took me to the cemetary. I saw the name Lee Jones. It was true. He is dead. Later someone came running to me and hugged me. I felt long hair brush up against me. It was Sarah. She was found and called me a hero! Great. Andrew, my mum and now Lee all dead! I only have two people left in my life. Sarah and Carlos. God this sucks. Now me and Sarah are officially a pair. Our times together are a bit dull because what has happened in our lifes. But we all have to move on in soms time. Though my life was pretty crap overall. I learnt something. I learnt that .......BANG THE END Category:Noncompetition stories